Thermal management is of paramount importance in luminaire design. The light sources used in luminaires heat up during use, which can detrimentally impact the efficiency and life expectancy of such light sources. Heatsinks have been incorporated in luminaires to facilitate heat dissipation from the light sources. Such heat dissipation can result both from conduction of heat from the light sources via the heatsink as well as transfer of heat to the air circulating through and around the light sources and heatsink. Such air consequently heats up and rises, thereby carrying heat away from the luminaire via convection.
Luminaires are used in a variety of settings, including outdoor and indoor spaces. To accommodate differences in the arrangement of different sites, luminaires may be configurable or adjustable at the time of mounting so that light from the luminaire may be directed to where it is desired.